Sailing High
Declare Deadline: 9 PM Jun. 16th, 2013 to receive bonus items First Half (ET): 9 PM Jun. 16th to 10 PM Jun. 20th Second Half (ET): Jun. 20th After Maintenance to 10 PM Jun. 26th Story One day, a strange mist enveloped the island kingdom. The king's men were helpless to dispel it. There was only one man left to act: Jolly Rogers, pirate of infamy and disrepute, navigator extraordinaire, freed from his cell. The adventurers followed him to port, Boarded his ship, the Hope, And set sail... How to Play This Event *Attack raid bosses with a 10 card deck! When you defeat three specific raid bosses, secret raid bosses may appear for a while. Work with your friends to defeat them! *Collect cryptotress to top the rankings and get great rewards! *Exchange the pearls that you collect on your voyage! Change to Stamina Usage After you finish the event quest, a certain fraction of your maximum stamina will be used each time you advance. Daily Event Bonus Neptunian snacks recover the AP used to attack raid bosses. Ivory pearls can be exchanged for rewards. Neptunian snacks and ivory pearls are available for free on the Event screen once every day. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET). Special Cards from Questing | | |- | | | | |} Exchange Ivory/Golden Pearls *There are two types of rewards: mystery box presents and unlimited presents. Mystery box presents are limited in number. That means that the more you draw, the more likely you are to get good rewards. Unlimited presents, however, always have the same drop rate no matter how many you draw. *Ivory Pearls are exchanged for mystery box presents and unlimited presents. *Golden Pearls are exchanged for mystery box presents. *Summertime Scribe, Leviathan, and Summertime Fairy Princess are not included in the box at first. They are added after the box is refilled. ;Refilling the Box :Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 5. After that, you can continue to refill Box 5. Box 1 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Box 2 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | |} Box 3 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Box 4 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | |} Box 5 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | |} Unlimited Presents : : | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| : : | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| : : | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| : : |} Rewards | | | | |} Mission Rewards You get rewards based on the number of sea monsters you defeat! You'll get different rewards depending on how many Dragon Kings you have defeated! Special Rewards Collect lots of cryptotrees and you could get a reward. *100 = Ivory Pearl x20 *500 = Mini Holy Powder x1 *1,000 = Seafoam Powder x1 *2,000 = Mini Cure Water x1 *3,500 = Mini Holy Powder x1 *5,000 = Ivory Pearl x50 *7,500 = Mini Holy Powder x1 *10,000 = Aquamarine Princess *15,000 = Ivory Pearl x50 *30,000 = Mini Holy Powder x2 *40,000 = Ivory Pearl x50 *50,000 = Mini Holy Powder x2 *60,000 = Mini Cure Water x2 *80,000 = Ivory Pearl x50 *100,000 = Seafoam Powder x1 *150,000 = Ivory Pearl x100 *200,000 = Mini Holy Powder x3 *300,000 = Mini Cure Water x3 *350,000 = Seafoam Powder x1 *400,000 = Ivory Pearl x100 *500,000 = Mini Cure Water x4 *700,000 = Mini Holy Powder x5 *850,000 = Golden Pearl x2 *1,000,000 = Seafoam Powder x1 *1,300,000 = Mini Cure Water x6 *1,600,000 = Seafoam Powder x1 *2,000,000 = Mini Holy Powder x6 *2,500,000 = Devil Queen *3,000,000 = Golden Pearl x3 *4,000,000 = Ivory Pearl x100 *5,000,000 = Golden Pearl x5 Category:Events